My Story & My Baby
by Min-Lice
Summary: Sungmin yang tak bisa memiliki cintanya mendapakan cinta dari orang yang tidak dia cintai. Super Junior Fanfiction. Baby Kyu & Mom Min. M-Preg, Pairing: ZouMin, SiMin & KyuMin.


Title**: Baby and I**

_Cast: _**Lee SungMin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Zhou Mi, Kim Ryeowook**_._

_Genre_**: Hurt/comfort**

_Lenght: _**One sho****ot**

_Rate: _**T**

_Disclaimer: _**Karakter di atas milik diri mereka masing-masing dan saya hanya meminjam**_._

_Warnig: _**Yaoi, male pregnant.**

_Sumary_: Dunia memang tidak adil, salalu memberi hal buruk. Tapi di dalam keburukan itu ada sebuah kebahagiaan kecil.

Note: Maafkan saya~ saya mempost cerita ini dan menghapus versi chapterednya karena saya tidak bias melanjutkan (Tidak berbakat membuat chaptered). Semoga reader yang tercintahhh suka~~ ^^

.

.

.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari seorang _namja_ manis, kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya kala ia menghisap benda kecil yang terselip disela jari. Sungmin_, namja_ yang berada di atap rumahnya termenung memandang langit memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi besok.

Ia membuang puntung rokok yang sama sekali belum mengurangi rasa gelisah, Sungmin mengambil botol bir yang ada di sebelahnya. Lelaki ini meneguk cepat cairan dalam botol dan menyisakannnya setengah. "HAH! Mereka gila!" Ucapnya kesal, ia melemparkan botol bir dari atap rumah yang berada di lantai tiga.

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas lengkap memandang pria diatasnya, "Tuan muda cepatlah tidur, besok adalah hari penting." Titahnya, _namja_ itu memandang tajam sungmin dengan mata yang tajam. "Cih!" _Sungmin_ mencedit, mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, dengan gusar ia menoleh ke bawah, Sungmin membalas tatapan tajam yang di tujukan untuknya.

"Aku tidak mau! Apa kalian gila! Aku ini masih lima belas tahun!" Bentak Sungmin dengan nada tinggi pada Siwon, orang yang ia sukai. "Anda harus menghadapinya tuan muda, anda juga sudah menyetujui untuk menikah." Siwon berucap lirih walau tak terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Aish! Tangkap aku!" Sungmin berdiri mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat, Siwon yang berada di bawah membelalakan matanya, dengan cepat ia mengambil posisi. _Namja_ manis itu pun melompat dari atap rumahnya.

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan yang Sungmin berikan pada Siwon saat _namja_ berpakaian serba hitam itu merhasil menangkapnya. "Berhentilah merokok." Ucap Siwon, Sungmin pergi masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kamarnya, ia memikirkan bagaimana cara kabur dari calon suaminya.

Sungmin, ia masih setia berguling-guling di tempat tidur berukuran _king size_, baru saja dia kehilangan orang tua satu hari sebelum pernikahannya, dan besok ia akan hidup sebagai orang lain.

_Namja_ dengan sejuta pesona ini mengerjabkan mata, ia melirik jam di dinding, tak terasa jam itu menunjuk angka tujuh yang berarti dia tidak tidur semalaman. "Hah..." Sungmin mendesah berat.

"Tuan muda, anda harus bersiap." Dengan tidak sopannya sang _butler_ masuk, ia menarik lengan tuan mudanya menuju kamar mandi, "Aku tidak mau!" Bentak Sungmin yang berusaha melepas genggaman Siwon.

Siwon berusaha melepaskan baju Sungmin dan mendoronngnya masuk ke dalam _bathub_ yang sangat besar. Ia meninggalkan tuan mudanya sendiri untuk mandi, pria berusa tiga puluh lima taun ini meremas dada kirinya, tapi ia harus membunuh perasaan cinta pada tuan mudanya karena ia juga sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra.

Sang tuan muda yang telah menyelesaikan mandi berlajan ke arah tempat tidur dan sang _butler_ yang memakaikan setelan untuk pernikahan untuknya.

Chu~

Satu kecupan terakhir yang Sungmin berikan pada Siwon, "Cepat!" Sungmin hanya berwajah datar, ia berjalan mendahului sang _butler_, sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum miris.

Di sebuah tempat benuansa putih dengan hiasan bunga mawar dan dipenuhi banyak orang, seoarang _namja_ dengan santainya berjalan ke arah altar, ia naiki satu persatu anak tangga.

Sungmin dengan jantung berdebar, ia memandang tajam orang dihadapannya, sedangkan yang ia tatap hanya tersenyum manis. Mereka berdua mengikat janji untuk hidup bersama dalam senang mau pun susah, sehat atau pun sakit sampai maut memisahkan.

Setelah menjalani prosesi pernikahan Zhoumi, yang sekarang telah sah menjadi suami dari _namja_ manis disebahnya menarik pergi sang mempelai menunjukan tempat baru yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka.

Malam pesta meriah ia lewatkan hanya sengan sebuah senyum manis palsu untuk menunjukan bahwa mereka pasangan yang berbahagia.

.

.

.

.

Zhoumi memojokan sungmin di dinding kamar, menguncinya dengan kedua tangan jenjang. "Kau tidak suka dengan pernikan kita?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan pura-pura bersedih.

"Iya." Ucap _Sungmin_ datar memandang _Zhoumi_.

"Baiklah, akan ku buat kau menyukainya." Zhoumi mencekram kedua tangan Sungmin, menaruhnya di atas kelapa _namja_ manis itu dan menghimpit tubuh _sungmin_ dengan tembok agar sang tuan muda tidak dapat bergerak.

Zhoumi menyeringai, dikecupnya pelan bibir semerah apel di hadapannya, memandang sang pemilik bibir dan mulai menyentuh kulit putih Sungmin. Ia mejilat dan mengulum si bibir, tapi sang pemilik menggerakan kepala berusaha melawan.

Dengan kasar Zhoumi mendorong tubuh _Sungmin_ ke tempat tidur, Zhoumi mulai menjelajahi tubuh yang sudah ia idamkan.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya yang berat karena menangis, entah kenapa ia jadi selemah ini. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan panjang melingkar dipinggang, deru nafas halus juga terasa ditengkuk, serta bagian bawah yang terasa penuh.

Sang tuan muda berusaha melepaskan dekapan itu, "Aku masih mau tidur." Ucap orang yang dari tadi memeluk Sungmin, "Lagi pula sekarang aku ereksi lagi." Zhoumi mengeratkan dekapannya dan memulai kembali mencium tegkuk Sungmin.

Zhoumi, _namja_ dengan senyum yang membawa tubuhnya ke kamar mandi, meniggalkan Sungmin yang sedang menutup seluruh tubuh dengan kain tebal berwarna merah.

"Ayo, mandilah. Kita sarapan." Zhoumi mengguncang tubuh Sungmin, tapi tak ada respon. "Kalau kau tidak mau mandi sendiri, aku bisa memandikanmu." Ucap Zhoumi seduktif di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil langkah seribu dengan selimut tebalnya. "Hahaha...Kau manis sekali." Gumam suami Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau makan!" Tolak sungmin yang mengepalkan kedua tangan di dada.

"Baiklah, aku punya sup labu, jangan ikut makan." Zhoumi mengmbil satu mangkuk berisi sup labu, dengan wajah berseri dia mulai memakannya_._

"_Emh... Enak..."Sungmin melirik sedikit ke arah sang suami. Pertahanannya runtuh melihat sup labu, _

"_Aku juga mau~" Ucap sungmin yang entah kenapa mengeluarkan _aegyo_._

Zhoumi memberikan satu mangkuk sup labu dan langsung disantap sang tuan muda, "Minggu depan hari kelulusanmu, 'kan?" Tanya Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangan dari sup labu,

"Ya, memang kanapa?" Jawab sungmin dengan balik bertanya.

"Tidak, memang aku tidak boleh mengetahui keseharian istriku?" Zhoumi mengecup bibir Sungmin dan beranjak pergi menuju kantor.

"Dasar _pervert_!" Sungmin berteriak dari meja makan, ia mulai melahap semua yang terlihat, sementara sang suami hanya bisa terseyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai turun, meminta sang bulan meggantikan tempatnya. _Namja_ manis yang duduk di atas atap rumah barunya mengambil sebatang rokok dari tempatnya, ia menghisap benda itu dengan khitmat.

"Hah... Kenapa seperti ini. Aku setuju menikah karena aku mabuk! Dasar _namja_ sialan!" Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tuan muda turunlah, sebentar lagi tuan Zhoumi pulang." Ucap salah seorang _maid_, Sungmin menurut. Ia turun dari tempat peristirahatannya sambil menghisap rokok.

"Tuan, sebaiknya anda mematikan rokok itu, Tuan Zhoumi sangat membenci rokok." Sungmin menurut lagi, ia membuang sembarang sang benda mematikan.

Zhoumi datang dengan sebuah boneka berbentuk panda seukuran tubuhnyna, ia membawa itu sebagai hadiah. Saat Sungmin melihat benda itu matanya membulat, dilangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat lebih dekat.

Suami sungmin dengan cepat mencium bibir pink di depannya, tapi sekarang responnya berbeda. "Kau merokok?" Tanya Zhoumi dingin, entah kenapa suasana menjadi canggung.

Sungmin mencengkram erat tangan boneka panda, "Ya, memang kenapa?" Ucapnya tak kalah dingin.

"Sebaiknya jangan merokok lagi itu tidak baik, orang terakhir yang merokok di hadapanku, dia mati meminum raksa." Pria yang lebih tinggi dari sungmin merendahkan tubuhnya saat ia mengatakan hal yang membuat tubuh sang istri menegang.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi." Dirubahnya raut wajah kesal tadi menjadi senyum, melihat itu sungmin mengangguk kaku.

"Tuan Zhoumi memang tidak menyukai rokok. Jadi lebih baik tuan menurut saja." Sang kepala pelayan memperingatkan Sungmin.

Dengan cepat ia pergi ke kamar mandi, "Dasar orang aneh." Sungmin membasahi tubuhnya dengan air untuk menghilankan pikiran buruk dari otaknya.

.

.

.

Waktu makan malam dilalui seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, sekarang Zhoumi sudah mulai menempel lagi pada Sungmin.

Setelah mereka mengisi perut, pasangan ini pergi ke kamar secara bergantian, Sungmin masih merasa canggung dengan keadaan yang terjadi, ia mendekap bantal besar dan membenamkan wajahnya.

Entah kenapa dadanya berdegup kencang, Malam-malam yang ia lalui masih sama, hanya saja tidak ada penolakan.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu dari hari pernikahannya, _namja_ manis ini baru saja menerima ijazah kelulusan dari sekolah menengah atas.

.

.

.

Pagi hari menjelang, sejak tiga bulan pernikahan ia masih merasakan cintanya pada Siwon, akan tetapi sedikit demi sekidit rasa itu menghilang walau Masih tersisa.

Sungmin berlari cepat ke arah kamar mandi,"Huek... Huek..." Perutnya terasa mual, tapi tak ada yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Zhoumi datang memijat tengkuk sang istri, membuatnya agar lebih baik.

"Maaf... Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke dokter." Ucap Zhoumi merasa bersalah, ia mendekap erat sang istri.

"Sana pergilah. Kau membuatku sesak! Lagi pula aku ini laki-laki." _Sungmin_ mendorong tubuh suaminya dengan kuat.

Chu~

"Baiklah... Aku pergi~" Zhoumi memberikan kecupan terakhirnya, Sungmin memandang punggung suaminya yang sudah menjauh.

Setelah makan siang _Sungmin_ pergi ke rumah sakit, ia menemui dokter yang diberi tahu Zhoumi.

"Aku sakit apa?" Tanya Sungmin langsung,

"Anda mengalami morning sick." Ungkap sang dokter dengan santai.

"Apa! Aku... Eugh, hamil?" Sungmin tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sang dokter.

"Ya. Tapi, setelah saya melihat rontgen diperut anda sepertinya anak anda mengalami masalah. Karena kandungan logam yang terdapat pada janin banyak sekali, apa anda pernah disuntik karena sakit?" Tanya dokter Kim menyelidik.

"Ya, dua bulan yang lalu aku sakit. Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Janin anda didiagnosa mengalami autisme." Dokter Kim berujar tentang janinya.

"Apa! Tidak mungkin!" Sungmin menolak mentah-mentah apa yang dikatakan sang dokter kepadanya, mata Sungmin membulat.

"Tap.."

Brak!

Belum sempat Dokter Kim melanjutkan kalimat, Sungmin sudah pergi dengan mengebrak meja. "Hah..." Sang dokter mendesah pelan. Sementara orang yang sebentar lagi menjadi ibu itu berjalan dengan pandangan kosong.

Drrtt... Drrt...

"Hemh." Dengan malas Sungmin mengangkata telepon,

"Tuan muda, tuan Zhoumi mengalami kecelakaan dan keadaannya kritis. Saya sudah mengirim alamat rumah sakitnya ke ponsel anda." Sungmin terdiam, dadanya menjadi sesak, mata yang mulai memanas dan kosong.

Ia membuka pesan singkat yang dikirim kepala pelayan untuknya, dengan gemetar Sungmin mulai menata langkahnya menuju tempat sang suami berada.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar rawat, namja manis dengan tangannya yang masih bergetar berusaha membuaka pintu kamar.

'Kenapa pintu ini sulit dibuka?' batinya lirih, Kepala pelayan dirumah Zhoumi membukakan pintu kamar rawat, Sungmin memasuki tempat itu dengan tatapan nanar yang tertuju pada suaminya.

"Kemungkinan selamat dari peristiwa kecelakaan ini sangtlah kecil, seandainya bisa selamat pun otaknya akan mengalami kerusakan yang parah." Sang kepala pelayan menjelaskan keadaan majikannya.

Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Zhoumi, ia menggenggam tangan kiri sang suami dan disentuhkan ke perutnya. "Bodoh!" Sungmin menghibur diri dengan mengumpat Zhoumi, mungkin dengan begitu suaminya bisa bangun, pikir sumgmin.

Menunggu, sekarang hanya itu yang _namja_ manis ini lakukan. Menunggu sampai orang dihadapannya bangun, entah kenapa melihat _namja_ dihadapannya terbaring lemah dada Sungmin terasa seperti diiris.

Tengah malam, dan Sungmin masih menunggu, matanya tidak bisa terpejam. Ia merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang ia genggam membalasnya. Sungmin melihat bola mata Zhoumi bergerak-gerak walau masih terpejam.

Perlahan orang yang terbaring ditempat tidur itu membuka matanya perlahan, ia menolehkan kepala ke kiri.

Dengan suara serak dan berat Zhoumi melantunkan sebuah kata, "_Sa... Rang... Hae_..." Zhoumi tersenyum memandang Sungmin, perlahan matanya kembali berat dan menutup, bersamaan dengan garis lutus yang tergambar dialat monitor.

Sungmin hanya bisa membelakan mata dan terdiam. "Kau... Bodoh." Sungmin berujar lemah, ia membenamkan wajah di atas tempat tidur. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis.

.

.

.

Acara pemakan sang suami yang telah usai, hanya menyisakan _Sungmin_ dan ibu mertuanya. "Aku dengar dari doker Kim anakmu idot?" tanya nyonya Zhou menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Tidak, dia hanya autis." Sungmin menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Cih, kau pembawa sial! Pergilah dari rumah anakku, jangan pernah kembali atau menampakan wajahmu di hadapanku. Sejak awal aku tidak pernah menyukaimu." Nyonya Zhou berjalan melawati Sungmin setelah menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya dengan angkuh.

Saatnya pergi dari rumah yang ia anggap tempat berlindung, kini ia sendiri. Sungmin memutuskan membeli sebuah rumah sederhana, dia tidak mau kembali pulang ke rumah asalnya untuk sementara, "tuan muda, apa tidak apa-apa anda tinggal disini?" Tanya Siwon memandang majikannya.

"Mungkin." Sungmin berjalan memasuki rumah barunya, "Pergilah, mungkin saja _ahjushi_ membutuhkanmu." Mendengar perkataan sang majikan, Siwon hanya bisa menurutinya. Ia kembali ketempat dimana Sungmin tinggal dulu.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan denganmu?" Tanya sungmin mulai menyalakan rokonya, baru saja ia ingin menghisap tubuh sang rokok sungmin segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi, "Huek..." Ia kembali mual, tapi tak ada orang untuk memijat tengkuknya.

Beberapa hari ia lalui hanya berdiam diri, ia tidak bisa merokok atau minum alkohol karena setiap kali ia ingin, maka sang bayi yang ada diperutnya menolak mentah-mentah, persis seperti sang ayah.

Sungmin berpikir dengan cara apalagi ia bisa mengusir setan kecil dalam pertunya, dari meminum pil KB sampai penggugur kandungan tapi tak pernah berhasil mengusir setan kecil dalam rahimnya. Ia juga pernah mau melakukan aborsi tapi langkahnya tertahan karena seharian mual.

Sekarang Sungmin Hanya bisa sesekali memukul-mukul perutnya sebal, Kandungan yang sudah mencapai usia sembilan bulan, tapi ia belum merasakan kontraksi sedikit pun.

Tuan muda yang akan menjadi ibu ini menghubungi _butler_nya, ia tidak mau melahirkan dengan mengenaskan di rumah, lebih baik ia pergi ke rumah sakit.

Calon ibu ini menginap untuk dua minggu ke depan, ia menunda kuliahnya semenjak kehilangan lagi satu orang yang mungkin dia sayangi.

Sungmin memegangi perutnya yang tersasa mulas. Sang dokter terpangil dari bel yang Sungmin tekan datang menghampiri _namja_ manis yang sedang merintih ini, mereka mulai melakukan operasi sesar.

Sungmin yang baru sadar dari tidur panjang menoleh memandang bayi di dalam inkubator,"Cih." Ia mendecit memalingkan wajah dari mahluk kecil dalam kotak kaca di sebelahnya.

Beberapa hari kemudian _namja_ dengan wajah _aegyo_ itu meninggalkan rumah sakit. Kembali ke tempat tinggalnya, sedangkan bayi kecil tidak berdosa itu digendong oleh sang _butler_. Siwon, sang _butler_ tersenyum miris memandang benda bernyawa ditangannya, 'Harusnya yang ku dekap ini adalah anakku.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sungmin hanya memandangi mahluk yang ia anggap setan kecil itu, _Namja_ cantik ini tidak memiliki perasaan lebih pada Zhoumi, hanya saja ia merasa nyaman bila ada sesorang yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

Berbeda dengan apa yang ia rakasan pada _butler_nya, hanya saja takdir berkata lain untuk tidak menjadikan Siwon tempatnya bersandar walau ia ingin.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunan karena bayi kecil di hadapannya menagis, ia tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan, dengan tangan bergetar sungmin menggendong mahluk yang baru saja datang ke dunia ini. Tiba-tiba bayi itu berhenti menangis setelah mendapat dekapan orang yang melahirkannya.

"Anak bodoh." Ucap Sungmin datar, memandang bayinya walau ada getaran kecil di hati yang ia abaikan.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, entah mengapa hasrat untuk membuang malaikat kecil ini terus saja ada dihatinya, tapi setiap ia melihat wajah tidur anaknya, Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya kembali.

Tuan muda ini menyewa _baby_ _sitter_ untuk merawat anaknya, jadi ia tidak perlu merasakan getaran dihati saat melihat wajah mahluk yang ia sebut setan kecil. "Tuan, siapa nama anak anda?" Tanya saat Ryeowook sang _baby_ _sitter_ mengendong, menepuk-nepuk bahu bayi kecil itu.

"Entahlah." Balas Sungmin asal, ia tidak pernah memikirkan nama untuk anaknya, yang ia pikirkan adalah melenyapkan bayi kecil itu dari hidupnya.

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu ayo kita beri nama~ kebetulan aku membawa buku nama untuk bayi." Ucap sang _baby_ _sitter_ dengan semangat. Sementara Sungmin hanya berdehem mengiyakan masih fokus pada buku pelajaran yang ia pegang.

Mata Sungmin membulat memandang lembaran buku yang _Ryeowook_ bukakan untuknya. "Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Tanya Ryeowook yang menunjuk sebuah nama, Sungmin menggeleng tidak tertarik.

Ryeowook terus mencari sementara Sungmin melirik sebuah nama dengan malas, "Yang ini saja." Tunjuknya pada sebuah nama dibuku. "Kyuhyun?" tanya sang pejaga bayi memastikan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin kebali fokus pada buku-buku dihadapannya, sekarang ia harus belajar dengan giat untuk menjadi direktur perusahan. "Nah... Sekarang namamu Kyuhyunie~" Ucap Ryeowook menggedong, mengayunkan tubuh sang bayi ke udara dan hanya dibalas dengan wajah lugu Kyuhyun kecil.

Sungmin melirik kearah dua mahluk mengganggu di sampingnya, sebuah lekukan kecil terukir dibibir ibu muda ini. Kyuhyun kecil tersenyum lebar melihat sang ibu tersenyum.

Empat bulan berlalu semenjak bayi kecil ini diberi nama, "Haa... Kenapa anak itu harus masuk sekolah disaat seperti ini!" Sungmin mengumpat kecil di depan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun kecil hanya diam memperhatikan sang ibu dengan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Sungmin duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada menghadap bayi kecilnya, Kyuhyun hanya memadang kedua lengan sungmin yang telipat didada. "Hei, kau mau apa?" Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kecil merangkak untuk pertama kalinya, ia mencoba duduk dikaki Sungmin yang bersila, Raut wajah bayi itu terlihat senang, terlihat semburat merah didipi putihnya. Kyuhyun merentangkan tangan kecilnya untuk memeluk tubuh sang ibu yang jauh lebih besar.

Sungmin yang melihat anaknya berlaku seperti itu, entah kenapa dadanya bergetar, tubuhnya tersentak. Tuan muda ini bingung harus melakukan apa, tubuh indahnya membatu, ada rasa untuk memeluk tubuh kecil dipangkuannya tapi ia tolak karena ego yang lebih besar.

Malam hari dengan musim dimana warna putih bertebaran, ia mengajak bayi kecilnya berbelanja karena persedian makanan yang habis. Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak memiliki baju hangat untuk bayi. Dan baju untuk anaknya pun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Sungmin pergi dengan membawa kyuhyun yang memakai pakaian seadanya. Kyuhyun kecil hanya bergatar karena dingin walau ia memakai sebuah selimut yang cukup tebal dikereta bayinya.

Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam mall terdekat, dengan tangan gemetar ia memeluk Kyuhyun kecilnya ke dalam dekapan hangat. Ibu muda ini memandang wajah polos anaknya yang tersenyum. Sungmin segera melangkahkan kaki jenjang itu ke arah tempat penjualan pakian bayi dan melupakan tujuan awalnya.

Kyuhyun kecil hanya memandangi sang ibu yang asik memilihkan pakaian untuknya, Sungmin yang merasa risih diperhatikan oleh sang bayi, ada rasa hangat di dadanya saat melihat wajah polos malaikat kecil itu.

Sang ibu bermarga Lee ini memakaikan sebuah mantel merah muda pada Kyuhyun, sang setan kecil ini hanya menunjukan wajah ceria dan berusa melepaskan kancing mantelnya. Sungmin mendorong kepala anaknya, "Bodoh." Tapi respon dari Kyuhyun bukan sedih atau menagis, ia malah menggerakan tubuhnya karena senang.

Dengan sebal Sungmin menggendong setan kecilnya untuk membayar matel yang ia beli. Kyuhyun terus saja menggenggam kerah baju Sungmin mendekap sang ibu dengan erat saat ia melihat seorang yang memandang orang yang ia sayangi dengan tatapan berbinar.

Kyuhyun kecil membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk sang ibu, menandakan bahwa orang itu miliknya. Sungmin melangkah pergi dengan bayinya. Ia menuju super market yang ada di dalam mall, Ibu muda menarik kereta belanja.

Sungmin mencoba menaruh Kyuhyun di dalamnya, tapi bayi kecil itu terus memeluknya erat. Sang ibu mulai kesal dan dengan paksa menariknya dari dekapan hangat. Perlahan wajah Kyuhyun berubah merah, tetesan air bening mengalir tapi mulut kecil itu sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara.

Tangan kecil Kyuhyun terus saja bergerak, ia berusaha kembali ke dalam dekapan sang ibu, perasaan Sungmin melunak diletakan kembali bayi itu dalam dekapannya. Basah, leher jenjang tuan muda ini terasa basah, Sungmin meraba lehernya yang ternyata terkena tetes air mata Kyuhyun.

Dengan canggung Sungmin melanjutkan kembali tujuannya, membeli bahan makanan. Saat semua bahan makanan terkumpul Sungmin langsung pergi kearah kasir. Sang kasir hanya bersemu melihat dua mahluk dihadapannya.

Kyuhhyun kecil kembali melakukan aksi posesifnya dengan mengeratkan pelukan serta menggembungkan pipi. Ia memandang tak suka, Mereka kaluar dari mall, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sedangkan Sungmin memeriksa struk belanjaan.

Ada yang janggal dengan struk itu. Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak membeli perlengkapan anaknya, ditengah perjalanan menuju pulang sungmin mampir ke mini market yang ia lihat.

"Hei, kau minum susu yang mana?" Sungmin mendorong-dorong pelan kepala anaknya, tapi Kyuhyun hanya menggeram kecil. Tuan muda yang awam ini memilah satu persatu susu yang ada di rak, setelah dia mendapatakannya Sungmin mengubah arah ke tempat popok.

Ibu muda ini benar-benar bingung dengan merek ataupun ukuran untuk popok anaknya. Sungmin mendatangi seorang penjaga disana, "Permisi, Kalau popok untuk anak sebesar ini yang mana?" Ucap Sungmin memperlihatakan Kyuhyun kepada sang penjaga.

"Di sini tuan." Penjaga laki-laki itu menyerahkan sebuah popok, Sungmin meneliti popok yang diberikan padanya, "Baru menjadi kakak ya?" Tanya penjaga mini market. "I-iya." Jawab Sungmin canggung dan berlalu pergi ke arah kasir.

Ditengah perjalanan yang dingin Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam tidur lelapnya, Sungmin yang termenung dengan pandangan kosong meletakan bayi kecil itu di bawah pohon sepi. Sungmin berjalan menjauh perlahan.

Kyuhyun bergerak gusar, tiba-tiba semua terasa dingin dan mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Bayi kecil itu perlahan membuka mata dengan dahi berkerut, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri secara perlahan mencari sesorang yang ia sayangi.

Tak menemukan orang yang ia cari mata Kyuhyun kecil memanas, tetesan air mata kelar dengan mudahnya sementara bibirnya mengepulkan asap menandakan dia kedinginan.

Kyuhyun hanya menagis tanpa suara berharap sang ibu cepat memeluknya. Sungmin yang sudah agak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun melihat-lihat barang yang ia beli, mata Sungmin membulat melihat popok dan susu formula untuk bayi kecilnya.

Tiba-tiba bayang-bayang wajah Kyuhun saat menangis muncul dibenaknya, Sungmin berlari ketempat dimana ia meninggalkan anaknya. Dengan nafas yang terengah tuan muda ini menghampiri bayinya, Kyuhyun masih menagis tanpa suara dan wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Sungmin dengan cepat membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya, "Hiks." Kyuhyun terisak pelan, Sungmin tersentak, ini pertama kali ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun kecil. Sungmin berdiri dan bergegas pulang, Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan melanjutkan kembali tidur.

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangan kecil Kyuhyun dari kerah bajunya, tapi seakan tidak mau ia malah terbangun dari tidur dan menunjukan wajah ingin menagis. Sungmin hanya memandang wajah kecil di hadapannya. Sang ibu mengembalikan bayi kecilnya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin melepaskan pakaian Kyuhyun, ia berusaha tidak melepas kontak agar setan kecil itu tidak kembali menangis. Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun di tempat tidur, Kyuhyun kecil masih tidak mau melepaska cengkramannya. "Hah... Anak bodoh." Umpat Sungmin.

Tiga tahun berlalu tapi masih dalam keadaan yang sama Sungmin masih saja ingin membuang jauh darah daging sendiri dari hidupnya, Kyuhyun masih terduduk menonton acara kartun kesukaannya, mulut yang terbuka, mata yang hampir tidak berkedip dan kepala mendongak, itulah gambaran Kyuhyun kecil milik Sungmin.

Sungmin dengan setelan jas rapi menarik tangan kecil Kyuhyun untuk pergi, mata Kyuhyun masih terfokus pada kartun pororo yang disiarkan stasiun televisi. Tuan muda ini mematikan televisi dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Maaf, anda ibunya?" Tanya seorang guru di tempat peniitipan anak. "Ya, ada masalah?" Tanya Sungmin datar serta aura tidak menyenangkan disekitarnya. "Ti-tidak, anda bisa mempercayakannya pada kami..." Guru perempuan itu tersenyum canggung.

Guru perempuan itu menghampiri Kyuhyun tetapi dengan cepat anak kecil itu bersembunyi di belakang kaki ibunya, sang guru menarik tubuh kecil Kyuhyun agar mendekat padanya, tapi Kyuhyun terus menolak disentuh oleh orang selain ibunya.

Sungmin meniggalkan Kyuhyun agar guru itu lebih mudah untuk mendekati anaknya, Kyuhyun meronta dari dekapan sang guru, ia terus memandang punggung Sungmin yang berlalu menjauh.

Kyuhyun hanya diam bersama boneka naganya, menuggu sampai Sungmin datang untuknya. Sementara Sungmin yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan serius, salah satu cara untuk melupakan anak semata wayangnya.

Senja datang menemani Kyuhyun kecil yang memeluk boneka naga, ia masih tetap mennuggu sang ibu dengan setia. Sungmin berkendara, jam dipergelangan tangannya menunjukan angka enam.

Entah kenapa langkahnya berat untuk pergi ke tempat penitipan, Sungmin terus saja melangkah ke tempat Kyuhyun. Sungmin membuka pintu tempat penitipan, ia menemukan seorang anak kecil memeluk boneka nakga berdiri menghadap pintu dengan wajah berbinar. "Ayo." Ucap Sungmin menarik tangan kecil Kyuhyun.

Hari penuh dengan coklat tiba, hari valentine, hari dimana semua orang berbagi kasih sayang. "Anak-anak, ibu akan membagiakan dua permen coklan untuk kalian. Satu untuk kalian dan satu lagi untuk orang yang kalian sayangi." Ucap sang guru menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang permen coklat di mejanya, perlahan ia masukan coklat itu ke saku celanya, muncul sebuah semburat merah muda ketika ia memasukan permen coklat itu.

Senyum tak pernah pudar dari wajah Kyuhyun saat ibunya menjemput. Sungmin duduk di sofa yang menghadap televisi, Kyuhyun kecil menghampiri ibunya dengan semburat merah dan tangan yang mengepal.

Kyuhyun menaruh dua buah permen coklat di atas paha Sungmin, Sungmin memandang bingung pada permen coklat dan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun malah menampakan wajah berbinar berharap sang ibu menerima permennya, "Benda ini untukku? " Tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban. "Jika aku sakit memakan benda ini kau akan ku hukum." Sungmin mulai memakan salah satu permen coklat.

Hari libur saatnya bercengkrama dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Sungmin menonton telivisi di sofa saat Kyuhyun menghampirinya, Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin dengan perlahan membuat sang ibu menatap tidak suka.

"Kyu sayang eomma, eomma sayang Kyu?" Kyuhyun berucap pelan memandang baju yang dipakai ibunya, "Kyu sayang eomma, eomma sayang Kyu?" Kyuhyun kembali mengulagi perkataanya.

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam, pertama kali ia mendengar suara kecil anaknya menyebut ibu. Sungmin berlalu ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun kecil sendiri.

Waktu makan siang terasa sangat tenang, "Makanlah." Titah Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya diam. "Makan bodoh." Sungmin mendorong kepala anaknya, Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya ia memeluk erat kaki sang ibu. Sungmin hanya memandang gusar anaknya.

Satu tahun sudah Kyuhyun selalu menunggu Sungmin menjemputnya dipenitinpan anak. Sungmin yang menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun pulang dengan berjalan kaki,'Bagaimana anak ini bisa lepas dariku.' Sungmin berbisik lirih dihatinya.

Perlahan genggaman tangnyannya terlepas dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melangkah cepat tapi Sungmin yang melamun lebih cepat darinya. Sungmin berbelok meniggalkan Kyuhyun yang tak ingat jalan pulang, "Eomma~ Eomma~" Kyuhyun berjalan bergumam memanggil ibunya.

'Apa aku bisa menyayanginya? Tapi aku tidak suka dengan setan kecil itu.' Sungmin terus berjalan, ia menoleh ke arah diamana ia menggenggam Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin membulat seraya melihat antaknya tak ada, bayangan Kyuhyun kecil yang menagis tersus saja muncul dibenaknya.

Sungmin terkesiap melihat Kyuhyun berjalan memeluk boneka naga dengan bereguman sesuatu. Kyuhyun mendongak, seketika air matanya jatuh, ia berlari ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mematung menatap anak laki-lakinya, ia membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, menepuk-nepung pelan punggung kecil itu.

Empat tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, Sungmin mulai bisa membuka hatinnya. "Eomma, aku dapat nilai sempurna saat ujian matematika." Ucap Kyuhyun bangga meperlihatkan selembar kertas pada ibunya.

Chu~

Sungmin mengecup bibir tebal anaknya, "Anak pintar." Ucap Sungmin berlalu ke dapur, Kyuhyun Hanya mematung. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ayo makan." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum, Kyuhyun mengangguk, semburat merah dengan jelas terlihat dipipi putihnya.


End file.
